I Dare You
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When Crowley hears wind of a captured angel, a captured charge of an archangel, by a demon who wants to open the cage to release it's (This Demon's) lord and master Lucifer, he can't pass up the chance to double cross somebody. Samandriel may not know how to open the cage, but Raphael does, so go ahead and touch his charge, he dares you to!


**Requested by MSU82, girl you are the bomb dot com! I love you so much, you have such amazing ideas! Thank you so much! I hope you like it!**

* * *

He had figured that if anyone knew how to open the cage to allow their Lord out, it would be one of those famed pampered brats, the little brats who used to be in the charge of the archangels. It had taken him weeks scoping out the specific brat that would get him the secret to opening the cage so Lucifer could get out and finally take what was rightfully his.

He wasn't as old as the other two he had been previously watching, nor as powerful. Plus they had a habit of staying together and it was easier to get one of the brats when they were alone.

And the other one was in the protection of the Winchester's. That was a dead end just thinking about it.

But this one, he was an easy target. Younger and less powerful, the perfect one to take and nobody to notice his disappearance.

Creeping up slowly behind the small angel, the Demon played his cards right and was able to snatch him off the ground before he stepped around the corner and into the public eye.

Samandriel tried to scream for help, but a cold hand pressed across his mouth, silencing him before he could utter a sound. He struggled, but the Demon was easily able to subdue him, as he couldn't be no older then 3 years old and was smaller then any angel he had ever met.

Samandriel knew it was futile, there was no way he was going to escape this Demon, not only was he older and larger then he was, but he was stronger. And so, being no older then three years old, the small angel of imagination screwed up his eyes and tears began falling.

He wanted Raphy.

* * *

It had been a little over two months since Samandriel had seen or heard from his beloved guardian. He was locked in this cold painful chair and the demon who had captured him had introduced him to his friend, Mr. Pain, who loved poking painful sharp things into his body.

"How do you open the cage? You will help us get our Lord out so he can take his place as leader of this world"

Samandriel screamed as another one of those pointy sticks were shoved into his forehead.

"I-I don't kno-oow!"

He had tried telling them that he had no idea how to open the cage, that was one of the things that Raphael had never shared with him. That none of the others had shared with them. It was better that way, in Michael's eyes (which was pointless now considering he was trapped in the same cage now too) but they wouldn't listen to him. When they had come to the decision that he was lying, they had tried to prompt the answer he did not have out of him, by making him scream in agony.

"We will break you, and when we do, we will kill you"

The door to his cell opened and another person walked inside, shutting the hard shelled door behind him. Samandriel whimpered as the demon with the hard painful pointy sticks smirked down at him.

"We wanted to introduce you to a new friend, angel boy meet Crowley"

He had heard that name somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

When Crowley had heard the rumors of someone capturing one of the legendary archangel charges, he just had to see it for himself. And when he heard that they were trying to use said angel to open the cage for the big bad man from down stairs, well, Crowley knew where he wanted to be.

What he was not expecting to see, however,w as a little tiny three year old chained down to the torture chair.

Now Crowley may be a demon, and he may like buying souls and tormenting certain two Winchesters. But where he drew his line was when it came to involving children under the age of 10 years. That certainly included little three year old's. There was him, and a couple others that thought along those lines, with those standards. Not to mention that had it been a certain five year old black haired red eyed boy sitting in this chair and that low life Demon's 'true lord' had known, the story would be a bit different.

"Leave me with him to get my job done, I do not work with people breathing over my shoulder"

The lowly demon gave him a low bow as he turned and left him alone with the sobbing three year old, child. When he was sure that the other was gone, Crowley knelt down in front of the small angel.

"Now tell me, what is your name"

"What's his name?"

* * *

Dean looked over momentarily before turning back around, catching little Cassie looking under at his hand to get to his hand of cards.

Crowley rolled his eyes as he swooshed his cup of whatever it was that passed as alcohol in this place, now that they had discovered the true age of their little 'Angel of the Lord'.

"Samandriel, he says his name is Samandriel"

Castiel's head snapped up so fast that his shoulder length dark hair flew back out of his eyes. His eyes widened at recognition as he stood up fast, stumbling forward into the elder Winchester who reached up to steady him.

"Manny...I mean Alfie, he like's to be called Alfie! Why do they have him! Who has him!"

Crowley frowned at the lack of manners from the small angel, where was Gabriel when you wanted him, he stumbled backwards as the small angel shot forwards and clasped at the front of his shirt. Catching himself before he could fall over, Crowley answered the rudely asked questions only because of the imploring look he was receiving from the mini angel boy.

"I don't know the Demons name, its one of you big big brothers devout followers, wants Alfie to open the cage to let their true lord free"

Castiel looked confused, "But none of us know how to open Lucifer's cage, we asked sure (for reasons), but we were never told"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the 'for reasons' but other wise remained in the same position. Crowley looked down at the small trench-coated angel with hard eyes.

"You mean to tell me that I am to torture information out of an angel that doesn't have said information?"

"Yes, I must seek help, do what ever you must but do not harm Alfie, not now not ever, especially if I can get to _him_ "

Castiel never specified who the 'him' was, but Dean had a couple good guesses. However, he was gone before Dean could voice them.

* * *

Raphael had felt him as soon as he had landed in his perch in the healing pantheon, and Castiel knew that Raphael knew too. The archangel's head snapped up, from below in the lower level and he locked eyes with his 'killer'.

The archangel opened his mighty wings and in one great swoop took to the air. When he got his hands on that fledgling, he wouldn't sit right for the next millennium.

When the healer landed on his perch, what Samandriel liked to call 'The Office', Castiel was very aware of the fact that almost killing (or attempting to kill) him was still a very sore spot. Raphael stalked forward, his eyes holding the same fire that Gabriel's had held when he had gone ahead with out him to visit Mary to give her the news ("Hey Lady! Your going to have my step brother!") and the fledglings hands immediately flew backwards to his behind.

"I was just thinking about you Castiel, and what would happen next time I saw you, after you _tried to kill me!_ "

Castiel looked a bit confused for a moment, but kept backing up, he liked sitting comfortably thank you very much. Raphael kept matching his retreat with longer strides and in no time flat the healer had the wayward fledgling in his grasp, and he was just about to rain his fury on the soon to be poor fledglings behind when; two things happened.

1\. Castiel shouted the name 'ALFIE' and 'TORTURE' in the same sentence.

and, 2. Blood started to spill in small tear drops from the corner of Castiel's eye.

Raphael went from being 'I am going to tan your hide' to being concerned about said blood dripping from the small five year old's eye, and the fact that he had used 'Alfie' and 'torture' in the same context. He gently adjusted his hold on the small angel so he was sitting on his hip, as he turned to sit down on one of the chairs in his 'Office' pulling little Cassie around into his lap.

Fingers gently dabbing at the blood leaking from his younger brother's charges eye, gently turning his head to get a better look. Raphael frowned as he recognized this particular work, the side effect of a certain re-educator. Gently touching a finger to the young fledgling's forehead, he healed him of his, Naomi's meddling (and vowed to speak with her later on the matter, hopefully with Gabriel by his side) Castiel sank into his shoulder, hands playing with the folds of his robe as he did.

"Now, little Cassie, what was it you said about little Alfie?"

It took only a minute to tell Raphael what was happening to Samandriel, and why, least to say The Healer was not impressed. And he was almost positive that Lucifer (the demons so called 'master') would not be impressed either.

Standing to his feet gently, as to not disturb Castiel who had fallen into a healing slumber (Raphael almost felt bad for Naomi, almost) on his shoulder, Raphael made his way to the soft pillow filled bed underneath the large bay windows that showed most of Heaven and laid the slumbering angel on it. Softly petting the young angel's hair, Raphael searched for his charge, and upon finding him through their connection, sent him comfort and assurance.

As he did this, he also checked in on Raziel and Samael, telling them to meet in the healing pantheon and that under the threat of severely burned bottoms to remain there until he returned. With a demon going around kidnapping their charges, he was not taking any chances.

Besides, if that demon wanted the cage open so bad, Raphael would be more then happy to oblige, not to mention he had signed on to raise Samandriel, not all four, only Samandriel and he knew that his older brothers would love the chance to get to see their charges once more too.

Getting to his feet, Raphael opened his mighty wings once more, and in another great beat he was gone.

* * *

Crowley had specifically asked the one who had introduced him to Alfie to remain this time, as to make sure that the little angel said what was wanted to be said, done what was wanted to be done.

The sicko demon nodded all too eagerly to get to witness Crowley torture the poor angel.

The demon with apparent morals had gotten to know the small angel over his time with him, and Crowley would regretfully admit that they had formed a sort of rudimentary friendship. The kids guardian had sent a message through to the Winchesters, to make sure that they were with his charge when he arrived.

So here Crowley was.

And that trash.

"When are you going to start? Do something!"

The demon eyed the bruised but not beaten angel baby, that's all he was according to Crowley, an angel baby. He was cut off by a very angry sounding voice.

"I do believe you have something that does not belong to you"

The demon spun around fast, its eyes widening at the sight behind him.

"I thought you said that the things guardian wouldn't find us!"

Crowley shrugged as he gently undid the fastens on the baby angels wrists.

"I lied, we're demons, its what we do"

The small baby angel opened his eyes at the movement that made his hands hurt, when his eyes landed on the familiar face of the one who always made his boo boos go away, fresh tears began to fall form his eyes as he reached forward for Raphael. The Healer kept the demon who had tortured his innocent little baby charge in place with a single twitch of his wrist, and he moved forward to get to the small baby angel.

Gently sliding his hands under the youths shoulders, Raphael lifted him from the chair, cradling him to his chest, nuzzling his bloody hair, lips pressed to the three year old's forehead as he wrapped him in his healing grace. Samandriel, known as Alfie, cried heaving sobs into his guardian and protectors chest. The only response was to hold him closer and whisper soft assurances into his ear. Eventually, his wounds and the amount of energy it was taking to heal them, caught up with the toddler and he succumbed to slumber, finally feeling safe in Raphael's strong but soft arms.

When he was sure that little Alfie was out for the count, Raphael's gaze snapped back up to the demon who had caused his charge such pain. A glare was sent that was so deadly that had it not been for the archangel wanting to keep it under wraps to not wake his charge the demon before him would have been destroyed by the very atom.

Crowley disappeared in a bout of chuckles.

The demon looked over at the anger guardian/ archangel and his eyes widened.

"You have been asking the wrong one to open the cage for you, my little charge was correct in telling you that he does not know how to do so, but,"

Raphael placed a single hand on the wall. The wall began to glow, illuminating elaborate markings, sigils, and warding. For the first time since he had started this, the demon felt a strange sort of dread. He had not thought this one through carefully.

"I do."

And the ground shook. Voices filled the room, Raphael's joined in reply.

Least to say, Lucifer was not a happy camper.

* * *

The new 'First Day On the Job' healers looked up as tiny feet ran across the cool stone of the Healing Pantheon. The elder healers looked up and shook their heads as a small angel, wearing knee high white robes with an emerald green belt and barefoot, came running into the mix.

Then there was a shriek from one of the 'not new but not senior just yet' healers (who had been tending to Naomi, you thought Lucifer was bad when he was not a happy camper, then you have not met Gabriel when he's not a happy camper).

The new healers looked on in awe as _he_ came walking in after the small fledgling,a brilliant smile lightening his once grizzled features. The watched with wide eyes as The Healer headed straight for the small giggling fledgling, scooped him up in an arm, and used his free hand to attack the toddler's tummy with tickles, small shrieks and giggles rang throughout the healing pantheon, a welcoming sound.

The trainee healer turned to the senior healer next to her, a question on her lips. The trainer healer smiled at the younger, eyes gleaming as the tickles stopped and the shrieks and giggles stopped as The Healer lifted the small angel to his chest, to nuzzle him once, twice, before sitting him soundly onto his hip to make his rounds around the floor.

"Who is that?"

The Senior healer turned to her trainee, smiling softly at the pair.

"That, sister, is Raphael and his young charge, Samandriel, or as he likes to be called, Alfie."

It was left unspoken but all around acknowledged.

'The softener of the Healer's heart and the light of the Healing Pantheon.'

* * *

 **Soo? Whatcha think! Fluff fest! Reviews are like sparkles and rainbows!**


End file.
